Card computing devices may provide identification, authentication, data storage and application processing in a variety of systems from mobile phones to automated teller machines and drivers licenses. Various specifications and standards define interfaces and protocols for use between card computing devices and card readers, hosts or terminals. For example, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has defined a set of protocols and specifications relating to application programming interfaces (API) an applet executing on a card computing device may invoke in order to register to toolkit events.
Java has become a common development platform for creating applications for card computing devices. For instance, Java Card™ is a small Java implementation for embedded devices including card computing devices. Many Java Card™ products also rely on the GlobalPlatform Card Specifications for secure management of applications on a card computing device.